


Beneath My Skin

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Blood, Claiming, Explicit Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all Omegas become fertile, but Tommy’s dormant Omega side has finally surfaced. Nothing is simple, though, because he’s also an Alpha, and it’s very hard for him to accept that he would carry a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby, You're Freaking Out

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> This story is a part of the [Glam-Reverse Big Bang](http://glam-reverse-bb.livejournal.com/), and I got the art I really wanted because [Leela_cat](http://leela-cat.livejournal.com/) did a proxy claim for me. :) The amazing artist is [Adobejunkie](http://adobejunkie.livejournal.com/12962.html). I cannot thank her enough for the inspiration. She gave me this story. And she's a total sweetheart. 
> 
> This was betaed by [Aislinntlc](http://aislinntlc.livejournal.com/) who always makes me feel like an adventurer when we fix things. Leela_cat and @xtremelita also preread this chapter because I was missing a part. It should be there now. Thank you, you awesome women! It's been a pleasure.

Tommy is dressed in all white, the tunika shirt reaching almost his knees and the pants covering his bare toes. His hair is combed back, and his face is makeup free. He hates werewolf traditions. He’s not this person.

Someone shuffles their feet next to him, but Tommy tries to ignore them. He’s busy freaking out.

He pulls at his shirt sleeve, rubs his cheek with it, hoping to get it a little greasy from his skin. His battles are small, he knows it.

Even the walls and the floor of the corridor are white, and all the doors disappear into the walls because they are white too.

He’s starting to hate white.

“You’ll be fine,” a blond girl to his left says, and Tommy nods. They all will be fine. There’s seven with him, two guys and five girls, all dressed in white. They are the Omegas of their pack, the most protected, the most celebrated, the most coveted.

It’s the Day of Celebrations because one or more of them will be betrothed.

One of the invisible doors opens, and a woman with long black hair steps in. She’s in white too, and Tommy wants to bleed all over her. “Follow me,” the woman says, and they all do.

“This is what we want,” the blond girl (Tommy played hide and seek with her when they were kids) whispers uncertainly, and Tommy nods. This is what they are _taught_ to want.

They exit the corridor, only to find another corridor that leads to three massive oak doors at the far end. The oak makes Tommy grin because it’s not white.

They’re walking in a line, the two guys in front of Tommy and the girls behind him. He’s the scrawniest of the guys so he hopes it means he won’t be interesting to anyone. He knows his mom hopes for the opposite.

The woman chooses the middle door, opens it with a long key, then pushes the twin doors open. The light coming in is blinding, and the applause they receive make Tommy’s heart beat rabbit-fast. The blond girl, Kate, grabs his hand for a second, but he pulls free before they walk into the hall of celebrations.

Every werewolf they’ve ever known is there. Tommy grew up with these people. Now, one of them might become his partner.

“They are now of age,” the woman - Margaret, who loves Tommy’s mom’s cupcakes - says to the microphone, and Tommy wants to gag. He’s been of age for years now. It’s just the first time he’s showing any signs of actually being an Omega.

Margaret gathers them on stage, shows them off, shares their lineage, tells everyone what perfect specimen they are, and how perfect their babies will be, those rare werewolves born from an Omega, and Tommy groans out loud, not able to swallow the sound.

Everyone hears it.

He knows Ashley is trying to hide her smile from Tommy’s mom who looks outraged because her son is being disrespectful. What else is new?

Margaret clears her throat, glancing at Tommy’s mom quickly. They all respect her; they all bow to her; they all follow her - their Grand Alpha.

His life is just a bit complicated.

Tommy tries to keep himself distant from the situation, tries not to acknowledge all these people, tries not to see Adam and Isaac and Brian and everyone he knows in the audience. It can be anyone, and he doesn’t want to think about that.

He pulls at his sleeve again. He’s already fucked this up, and his mom is disappointed. He can see it from the way she’s sitting, her back straight and her hands in her lap, rigid like she’s in a mass.

Tommy knows he has a duty to his pack. They have more Omegas than most packs, but the new form of rabies virus has cut down their ranks, and they need fresh blood. He shudders at the thought. He hopes it’s any one of the seven others or all of them, someone who wants it, someone who’s ready, someone not him.

“Unmated males, please step forward,” Margaret says, and Tommy almost takes a step back, but Kate grabs his hand before he can. He’s grateful because he would’ve made another mistake.

This part always amused him when he was the one watching it. Werewolves are such animals. Their possible companions are puffing up, showing everyone how powerful they are, and when they sniff and touch the Omegas they mostly get clawed and bitten. It has to be a match, or otherwise it won’t work.

They start with the girls so Tommy is the sixth in line. The first one to approach him is a Beta. The problem is Tommy had been an Alpha the whole time he wasn’t showing any Omega traits. He doesn’t even bother showing his teeth at the guy; he’s not worth the trouble.

There are a few Alphas who deserve his teeth and claws, but mostly he just stares them down, makes them yield. Two get to sniff him before he chases them away, and one even nips at his skin, tastes him, but they don’t feel right, none of it feels right. His mind is in a conflict because he wants to do what his pack needs from him and then, on the other hand, he doesn’t want to go through any of it. The whole idea scares him to death.

Then Adam is standing in front of him, and without thinking, Tommy turns his head to the side, revealing his neck. He didn’t mean to, but he was distracted, and Adam has always had strange power over him. They’ve known each other forever, but for most of that time, they’ve hated each other with equal passion. Adam is infuriating. His head is in the clouds, and he sees opportunities everywhere. Sometimes Tommy wants to throttle him.

“Really?” Adam asks, licking a trail up Tommy’s neck.

Tommy clenches his hands into fists, holding back his anger. The wolf is humming, perfectly satisfied under his skin. It’s not enough if Tommy hits Adam with his clawless fists. Fucking tradition.

Adam moves behind him, puts his hand on Tommy’s throat, and holds him there while he licks the back of Tommy’s neck. “Me?” Adam sounds equal amounts pleased and mocking, and Tommy wants to kick his ass. When Adam bites him there’s a gasp in the audience, and Tommy closes his eyes against the looks on their faces. He’s being claimed, and he’s letting it happen.

He stays still all the way through it, lets the connection be born between them, lets Adam hold him until he’s steady enough to stand on his own. He’s breathless when it’s finished, and he looks at his mother who’s smiling, looking so happy he’s never seen an expression like that on her face. He smiles back, hiding how petrified he feels.

Adam raises their joint hands, and the crowd cheers.

Afterwards, there’s ceremony after ceremony, a huge feast, speeches, lots of congratulations, none of which makes Tommy pull out of his shell. He’s standing in Adam’s shadow, grateful that he doesn’t have to say anything, and fortunately they are not the only mated couple. There are three others which means their pack will get stronger, and the pressure is not on their shoulders alone.

When they get to Adam’s house Tommy’s things are already there in neat piles of boxes. How efficient of his mother. He wants to growl, wants to throw things, wants to destroy everything he sees.

Adam has a balcony that circles the whole house, and almost all his windows are open, the curtains flowing in the wind. Everything about the place is beautiful.

“Where do I sleep?” Tommy asks, ready to fight now that nobody would see that he’d do it barehanded.

Adam seems to get what he means and doesn’t try to convince Tommy otherwise. “I’ll help you carry the stuff to the guest bedroom.” Adam takes a few boxes and heads for the far end of the living room where there are two closed doors. Adam opens the one on the right and disappears.

Tommy stands there uselessly for a second, then picks up two boxes and follows Adam. The room is spacious, warm, and has its own door to the balcony.

Tommy checks the door for a lock and when he finds one he sighs in relief.

Adam notices everything but says nothing, just goes back to the living room for more boxes. When they’ve managed to carry everything into Tommy’s room things become awkward. So far, Tommy has been able to keep the distance, but right now he’s alone with Adam, and his wolf is pleased.

“Do you need anything?” Adam asks after a long silence.

Tommy tries to think, but his instincts run too deep. He steps closer to Adam, not saying anything, just offering himself, and when Adam reaches out, touches the side of his face, Tommy nuzzles the hand.

“Your signals are mixed,” Adam says, pulling his hand away, sliding it over Tommy’s neck. He’s quiet for a moment, then adds, “I’ll show you where everything is.”

He feels rejected and relieved and doesn’t know which one is the more powerful feeling. His wolf is restless, though.

Adam takes him to the bathroom, clears one shelf for him in the cabinet, then takes him to the kitchen and tells him that everything there is his. He gets to see all the rooms, even Adam’s bedroom, and after that Adam takes him to the balcony. They stand close to the railing, but Tommy doesn’t look down. He keeps his eyes on Adam.

“So...” Adam looks at him expectantly.

“So what? I don’t have any answers.” He folds his arms against his chest, scowling.

“You’re an Alpha-Omega. That’s rare.”

Tommy tilts his head to the side. “Blame my lineage.”

“I don’t blame anything,” Adam says, his hands in the pockets of his pants. “How are we going to do this?”

“Like I said, I don’t have any answers. The wolf accepts you. I don’t.” His lips curl and he’s ready to snarl even though his teeth stay normal. He hates the wolf right now.

“A bit of a predicament then,” Adam says, soft and teasing, and Tommy nearly lashes out. “Do they know why the dormant side of you has awakened?”

Tommy shrugs. Nobody knows anything. He’s a born Omega, but not all Omegas become fertile. “I’m not going to do this,” he says, staring at Adam defiantly. “No matter what they say, I wasn’t born to... have a baby. I don’t... yuck. No.”

Adam just looks at him, then takes a step back and lifts his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “I’m not going to force you.”

That surprises him, not that he thought that Adam would but still. “Thank you.”

“You’ll want it, though.”

Tommy nods. That’s the part he hasn’t figured out yet. “You’ll want it, too.”

“I already do.”

Those words make him realize how screwed he is. “I’m not in heat yet,” Tommy says, trying to rationalize the situation.

“Doesn’t matter. You’re mine.” It sounds so matter-of-fact.

This time, Tommy takes a step back. “I’m not having your baby.”

“You don’t really have a choice. You accepted me. One way or another, it’s going to happen.”

Tommy bites his lip, then breathes out. “But you’re not going to make me?”

“No.”

“Then it’s not going to happen.” He puts up all his walls, forces the wolf out even though it has no will to fight, and snarls at Adam.

Adam moves closer to him, whispers in his ear, “Be careful. Your fangs are showing.” Then he goes back in and disappears into the kitchen.

Tommy is shaking with rage, and he tears apart one of the cushions of the lounge chairs, unable to stop himself.

He stomps to his room and starts unpacking, filling the closets and cupboards with his clothes and nicknacks, setting his guitars on their stands, and finally, putting his books and DVDs on the bookshelf. It’s a little weird to him that Adam had an empty room ready for him, but then again, maybe he told the wolves who brought Tommy’s stuff over that they would need to clean this room too. Maybe Adam knew he wouldn’t be sleeping in the same room with Adam.

Maybe they know each other better than Tommy would like to think.

There’s a knock on his door, and Adam peeks in. “Food’s ready, if you’re hungry. You didn’t eat much at the feast.”

Tommy sends a murderous glare at Adam’s direction. How dare he be so considerate?

“Don’t kill the messenger,” Adam says, laughing when Tommy throws a pillow at him. He can hear Adam laughing all the way to the kitchen.

They eat in silence, and Tommy is surprised Adam can actually cook. Tommy doesn’t say anything about it, but he eats with great appetite, and since Adam has a sixth sense, he keeps smirking at Tommy.

Nothing becomes easier as weeks go by. They both go to work, they both see their friends, they both have their own lives, and nobody questions what they do behind closed doors. To an outsider, everything seems to be fine. To Tommy, everything is torture.

“You’re making this hard on yourself,” Adam says to him one night when they are watching TV. He can’t stay holed up in his room all day, every day, so he spends time with Adam, too. It’s not like he’s bad company - except when he wants to talk.

“Pfft,” Tommy says, eating popcorn and trying to follow what Castle is saying to Beckett about the suspect.

“We’ve been living together for over a month. We’re supposed to get to know each other before anything happens.”

Tommy is not listening; he’s ignoring the problem in hopes of it going away.

Adam takes hold of Tommy’s wrist, and Tommy turns to look at those fingers curled around his tiny bones. Adam hasn’t touched him much which has been both pleasantly surprising and slightly distracting. Tommy can feel the connection between them without the touch, and he knows Adam feels it, too.

“Let me go.” The wolf is rising to the surface too even though Tommy is not demanding anything from it. Maybe his distress has been enough for the wolf to realize that the situation isn’t that simple.

“Why do you feel like this?” Adam asks, not letting go. “You’re supposed to want this.”

“Do you know what I do for a living?”

Adam looks startled. “Of course.”

“Then you know that I see every day what’s going to happen to me. I don’t want that. I’ve never wanted that. I love children when they are someone else’s. I love my niece. I can’t even imagine myself doing that, going through all that. It doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“It’s normal to us,” Adam says carefully, still holding Tommy’s wrist.

“It’s not normal to me!” He pulls back, frees himself from Adam’s hold, and gets up. “And I don’t... I don’t know how to be a parent. I’m not like all of them.” He waves his hand haphazardly. “I don’t have what it takes. And you...” Tommy backs away. “Stop being so understanding. Stop making all the right choices. You’re freaking me out.”

Adam looks at him, then gets up slowly, making sure Tommy knows he’s not a threat. “You should be in my bed.”

“I shouldn’t be doing anything. You should leave me alone.” He runs, and Adam chases after him, captures him before he reaches the safety of his own room, and they fight, claws out, their teeth sharp. It feels good to release all that pent up energy, all that frustration, and Tommy lets his wolf out completely.

It’s a mistake because the moment he does that the wolf surrenders, stops fighting and lies there, baring his neck. Tommy curses under his breath when Adam bites him, makes him yield, and then he’s hauled to the master bedroom. Adam does nothing but holds him there, Tommy’s back flush against his chest. “This is where you belong,” Adam says, then bites him again.

Tommy doesn’t fight it because he’s lost already, but he doesn’t relax either.

From then on he sleeps in Adam’s room at least twice a week, more often if Adam is in a determined mood. It doesn’t change much, except that Tommy starts to trust Adam more, and that’s a slippery slope. He’s already living in Adam’s pocket. He’s already in too deep.

One morning, they eat breakfast on the balcony, and Adam says to him, “The first time I saw you differently was when you turned seventeen, and you had that party by the pool at your uncle’s house. You hated me back then.”

Tommy takes a bite of his bread, waiting. He wants Adam to continue.

“You were shirtless, flirting with all the girls, so drunk you were barely standing.”

He remembers parts of that, remembers the pool, and the still warm October air, and how Lina’s hair smelled. He’d still been virgin then; not for long though.

“You pushed me into the pool. Remember that?” Adam asks, and Tommy nods. “And I pulled you in with me. I had to keep your head above the water because you were too drunk, and you held onto me. You let me hold onto you. That was the first time you didn’t fight. You always fight.”

“Do you know why I hated you?”

Adam shrugs, biting into an apple.

“You were free. You had everything. You could do anything. You could leave.”

“I never wanted to,” Adam says softly.

“I never had the choice.”

“True. But you can choose the kind of Omega you’ll be. You can be proud.”

Tommy leans back in his chair. “Not much of a choice.”

“You chose me.”

Tommy growls. “The wolf chose you.”

“You can keep telling yourself that.” Adam stands, wipes his mouth with a napkin, then leans close to Tommy, kissing the side of his mouth. “You chose me.” Then he’s gone.

Tommy stares ahead a long time after that, trying not to think.

What surprises Tommy the most about Adam is the way he takes part in his life.

Tommy and his punk band, The Hell Spawns, have a gig in The Rogue, a small werewolf club that serves the best beer in town and looks like a total dive. It’s one of Tommy’s favorite places in LA, and Adam doesn’t fit in there at all. Still, Adam sits on his barstool, rolling it around and around while listening to Tommy play with Ashley, Mike, and Isaac. 

Tommy knows it’s not the kind of music Adam likes. He knows the atmosphere makes Adam uncomfortable, and he sees how much Adam would rather be somewhere else - except when Tommy happens to glance at Adam from the stage, pulling a wailing note out of his guitar, Adam looks mesmerized. 

Water and oil. Night and day. Tommy and Adam. It makes him grin.

When they get off the stage and go back to their table Tommy steals Adam’s drink and sits next to him. 

The crowd didn’t hate them so they call it a success. 

“You have talented fingers,” Adam whispers in his ear, and Tommy shivers. He knows Adam felt it, but Tommy just wraps his arms around himself, pretending he’s cold. 

Ashley leans against Tommy’s side, kisses his cheek, and says, grinning, “Your man couldn’t keep his eyes off you.” He’s looking at Adam when she says it.

Adam nods, grabbing Tommy’s waist and pulling him close. “He makes the guitar cry, and I have to wonder why it’s so sad.”

Ashley tilts her head, and Tommy feels how her whole mood changes, how she becomes serious. “You do know he’s an Alpha?”

“Yes.” 

They are staring at each other, Tommy in the middle feeling like something might explode any second now. 

“Don’t try to take that away from him.”

Tommy is grateful for his friends, but sometimes they are way too meddlesome. “I can take care of myself,” he says to Ashley, putting two fingers under her chin and forcing her to look at him. “It’s alright. I’m fine.”

Ashley knows how much he’s struggled with his destiny. She knows him inside and out, knows his weak spots and tender parts. She also knows when he’s telling the truth. 

She smiles, genuine and happy, then pulls out of Tommy’s hold and leans forward, whispering to Adam. “Oh, you’re one of those guys. You’re waiting for him.”

Adam blushes, like Ashley just caught him with his pants down. 

“Awwwww... I think I like you. He’s a keeper, Tommy.”

When they get home Adam lets him go to his own room without trying anything, and Tommy wishes he’d at least kissed him goodnight.

Tommy wakes up to a fever in the middle of the night. His body is on fire, and all he can think of is skin against his own. He spreads his hands on his stomach and thigh, touching himself, pressing hard, his insides burning.

He’s glad he’s alone. 

He fights his way to the door, forces his legs to carry him, and he locks the door, then goes to the balcony door and makes sure it’s locked too.

The bed sheets feel harsh against his skin, and he rolls in the bed, sleepless, needing, shivering, his mind hurting. 

His training kicks in after the third hour, and he falls into a restless sleep.

Tommy wakes up a few times during the night to the sounds of clawing and growling and whining, but he pulls a pillow over his head and ignores it, ignoring his own hunger too. 

Adam has already left for work when Tommy comes out of his room. It takes two cups of coffee for Tommy to realize that his bedroom door is full of claw marks, and then he just sits on the floor and stares at the door, transfixed. Adam could’ve broken it down, but he didn’t. That makes him feel pleased and pissed off at the same time.

His body is preparing itself for Adam, but that’s not what pisses him off. He can’t stand the way Adam can still control himself. It’s unfair and a little humiliating. He should be the most alluring thing in the world for Adam, and he shouldn’t be able to resist Tommy. 

The doorbell rings, and he pushes the conflicted thoughts out of his mind, getting up.

It’s his mother. Dia walks into their house like she owns the place, and Tommy follows her in his pajamas, feeling every bit like the kid he undoubtedly is to her.

“How is everything?” she asks, looking around their living room, taking in the clean surfaces, Tommy’s breakfast, the open balcony doors.

It’s too late to distract her from the scratches on his bedroom door. She walks there, slides her finger over the scratches and turns to look at Tommy. “What’s this?”

“Nothing. I’m leaving for work. I’ll be late. Do you need anything?”

“You’re not going to work looking like that. You call in sick when this happens.” Dia walks up to him, wipes his hair off his face, and continues, “You’re in heat, dear.”

That should not be as embarrassing as it is. He feels the blush burning his face. How does his mother always know when this happens? “It’s not so bad,” he says, pulling out of her reach.

“Not so bad? Look at that door. You’re not even sleeping with him. It’s been months, Tommy.”

He doesn’t need this on top of everything. “I know.”

“You don’t know. We need you. Your blood will strengthen ours, and it will protect the whole pack. Each Omega child will make us stronger. You’ll keep your niece and every new child safe. You’re so important to us, and you don’t see that at all. You are the most precious thing I’ve ever brought into this world. Please, please, don’t see this as a negative thing. See it as an opportunity. He’ll love you. He already can’t live without you.”

“So I’m supposed to just pop out babies? Nobody asked me if I want to do this.” He paces the room, feeling like his skin is crawling.

“Why are you so against this?” Dia stands still, watching him carefully.

“Because I’m scared.” There. He said it.

“Scared of what?”

“Everything!”

“You do know how to make babies, though?” Dia asks, tongue-in-cheek, and Tommy laughs. 

He does love his crazy family. 

Dia sighs. “You’ll have us. Everyone will be there for you. And you know Adam. He’ll stand by you.”

Adam is probably the only reason why he’s not running away. “Why did you come here?”

“To beat some sense into you. You haven’t called so I know you’re avoiding the problem, and I can see that he’s not getting anything from you.” She points at the door, and Tommy looks away. He knows he’s being pathetic, but he can’t help it. “Call in sick, and give him a proper welcome home.”

He stares at his mother, then nods.

“You’ll do fine,” she says, walking to the door, letting herself out. “You both will.”

Tommy sighs, letting go of all the extra tension his mother brought with her. He thinks about his options, what he wants and how he wants it, and then he realizes what’s been nagging him for days now.

He wants Adam to lose it first.

Tommy doesn’t hear the front door opening because Manson is filling the kitchen with _Personal Jesus_ , and he’s singing along, loud and off key.

He does hear Adam’s _Oh my fucking god_ and the way he drops everything he’s holding when he sees Tommy. 

Tommy turns to look at Adam over his shoulder, smiling. “Welcome home, hubby.”

He’s cooking lamb chops and baked potatoes, wearing an apron - and nothing else. He’s nervous, but the way Adam is reacting makes him feel a little bolder. He points at the kitchen table. “Sit.” 

Adam obeys, stunned, and that makes Tommy grin. He rules the universe - or at least their relationship. He’s the king of their small kingdom. 

He moves around the kitchen, getting everything ready, _Personal Jesus_ on repeat, and Adam watches him the whole time. Tommy has never felt so powerful in his life. 

“I can’t believe you,” Adam says when Tommy finally sits at the table with him and starts to serve the food. 

Tommy smiles. “Wine or something stronger?”

“Something with wolfsbane,” Adam mutters, stuffing his face with food and then staring at Tommy in disbelief.

“They teach us all kinds of fancy things at the Omega academy. I know how to please my man.”

Adam swallows. “You scare me a little.”

That makes him laugh out loud. 

“What happened?” Adam asks.

Tommy drinks his wine, looking at Adam over the rim of his glass, then says, “You didn’t break down the door. You could’ve, and a part of me thinks you should’ve.” Tommy pushes his chair back, lifting his leg up and into Adam’s lap. Adam grabs his ankle, slides his fingers over Tommy’s calf, stroking him, staring into his eyes. “Besides, it’s about time I get laid.”

Adam nods, his hands massaging Tommy’s foot, brushing over sensitive spots, appreciating his naked skin. “I’m all for that.”

“At my service, huh?”

“Very much.”

Tommy grins, wicked. “No knotting.”

Adam shakes his head. 

“No filling me up, breeding, baby-making, coming inside me, nothing like that.”

Adam grins but says, “Okay.”

“Let’s see how compatible we are.” When Adam makes a move towards him, Tommy pushes him back with his foot. “We eat first. I didn’t cook for nothing.”

Adam snarls, and Tommy lets his toenails grow, pushing one against Adam’s chest. “Down, boy.”

Adam breathes in, his eyes yellow, then slowly pushes Tommy’s foot off his lap. “Okay. We eat.”

Tommy raises his glass, waits for Adam to fill his own, and then they toast. “To arranged marriages,” Tommy says, and Adam looks at him for a long time but says nothing. 

It’s intriguing how Adam follows his every move after that. Tommy is aware that his back is bare, that Adam can see the curve of his ass every time Tommy leans forward to take a bite. He’s loving every second of this dinner, and he wants Adam to snap. He wants to get the animal out of Adam.

After dinner, they wash the dishes, and Adam can’t stop touching Tommy. It’s subtle but deliberate at the same time, and it leaves Tommy wanting. 

Adam takes him to his bedroom after that, takes the stupid apron off, and just looks at Tommy, turns him around and brushes his hands over his bare skin. It shouldn’t be shocking. It’s quiet and intense, and Tommy holds his breath, then exhales sharply when Adam pulls Tommy’s back against his fully clothed body. “Are you mine?” Adam asks, careful, close to Tommy’s ear. 

“Maybe.” 

He feels his skin vibrate when Adam sniffs him, his nose against the side of Tommy’s head. “Can I do this to you now?” Adam asks, and Tommy trembles, fighting the urge to turn around and sink his teeth into Adam’s skin. 

Adam’s hands move lower to his waist, on his hipbones, staying there. He bites Tommy’s earlobe. “I dream about you every night.”

Tommy had no idea.

“I’ve watched you sleep on that couch. I smell you everywhere, all the time. I don’t want to concentrate on anything else but your scent. I’ve been the worst worker ever.” Adam bark-laughs, then bites Tommy again. “You almost gave me a heart attack today.” 

That makes him smile, makes him lean back, makes him curl closer, and Adam holds him tighter.

“You lean on your left leg more, you know,” Adam whispers, his breath ghosting over the back of Tommy’s neck, over the bite mark that made him Adam’s. “It makes your hip stand out, makes you look a little arrogant. I’ve never noticed things like that about other people.”

Tommy bows his head, bares his neck, and Adam’s nails - sharp, sharp nails - dig into his skin, drawing blood. Adam licks the scar, makes it raw and tender, makes Tommy gasp, and then he bites down, bites hard. 

It makes Tommy come, his knees almost giving in, his legs shaking. He whines in Adam’s hold, and Adam licks the wound, soothes the skin with his tongue, and it’s everything Tommy wants. 

Adam nuzzles the skin behind his ear. “I want to kneel and lick you clean.”

Tommy is not sure if he can stand on his own, but he wants to see Adam on his knees. “Please...”

The soft sound Adam lets out feels like a surrender, and when Adam moves in front of Tommy, goes down on his knees, and presses his face against Tommy’s crotch all Tommy can do is stare. He feels vulnerable in the darkness of the room. 

Adam licks him, the tip of his sensitive cock, his thighs, his balls, breathing him in, holding him close, and it’s dizzying. 

“Please sleep with me tonight,” Adam says, then nips at Tommy’s inner thigh.

Tommy cups Adam’s face, strokes his cheek with his thumb. “You want me?”

Adam nods, bows his head, and leans it against Tommy’s thigh.

“I called in sick today,” Tommy says, waiting. 

When Adam lifts his gaze up it’s surprise and gratitude and then, pure lust. “You did?”

“Yeah,” he’s nervous now because this means he’s giving his time to Adam.

 

TBC...


	2. How to Get a Boy Pregnant?

When they kiss Tommy feels the connection between them, feels their hearts beating as one, and it is scary, but he ignores it. He wants this, wants Adam, wants them to be together, and he rides Adam that night, shell-shocked by the closeness, by Adam’s eyes on him, by their entwined fingers. He lets Adam lick him afterwards, and it makes him beg, makes him roll on his stomach, his ass up, and the last time Adam fucks into him, he’s on his hands and knees, his eyes closed, smelling the sex they’ve been having.

It’s not yet love, but it’s connection, and Tommy feels his spine relax. He’s been rigid the whole time when he could’ve been having amazing sex with Adam. He curls on his side when it’s over, his back to Adam, and he feels a little disoriented when Adam spoons him, pulling him near.

He’s fine with this. Everything is fine.

When he wakes up in the morning Adam is gone, but there’s a rose on the pillow next to him. He puts it into a vase without even thinking about it.

He goes to the shower, spreads himself open and feels the slightly swollen rim of his hole. He remembers how Adam felt, remembers the condoms, and he growls, frustrated. He falls on his knees because he loses control of his body, loses to the burning fever, and he pants on the ground for a long while. He’s not satisfied. Can’t be. Everything is wrong.

Tommy crawls back to Adam’s bed, smells at the sheets, tries to spread that scent all over himself, rolling in the bed. He can’t believe Adam didn’t lose control, that he followed Tommy’s rules. He wants to destroy something because his mind is breaking around the edges. He can’t deal with this. He’s never had anyone during heat. It’s so much easier to use his training when it’s just him and strangers. Now he has Adam, and there’s conflict after conflict.

He can’t take it.

Tommy leaves the bed on his hands and knees, moving forward slowly. He needs to find his phone.

The house is so big.

He goes to his room, and it feels so wrong to have a room of his own. He resists the urge to start moving all his stuff to Adam’s room.

Tommy finds the phone, but for a short moment he panics because he can’t remember how to use it. He curses out loud, then pushes at buttons, and something clicks, and he remembers where to find Adam’s number.

Adam answers with an uncertain: “Hello?”

Tommy realizes he’s never called Adam before. He rests his forehead against the side of his bed. “Come... home...”

Adam is quiet for a while, then says, “You sure?”

“Yes... Fuck. Please. Please, come home.”

“Okay.”

He thinks Adam says something about when he’ll be there, maybe something about food too, but he can’t listen.

After the call, he rests on the floor for a while, then starts moving his things into Adam’s room. When he can’t handle his human arms and legs anymore he turns into a wolf, trotting around the apartment, faster and faster now that he has a purpose.

When Adam opens the bedroom door, Tommy is curled up in a bed of blankets and pillows, his and Adam’s clothes everywhere.

“Oh my god, are you nesting?”

He is. He shifts back to his human self, staring at Adam, waiting for him to crack a joke, be an asshole, but it never happens. Instead Adam pulls at his own clothes, gets them off as fast as he can, and then he’s on Tommy, biting him, getting him under his body, Tommy's back to his chest, and Tommy whines, begs with his whole body.

When Adam tries to get off him and find a condom Tommy grabs his wrist. “No, okay? Not enough.” He wants Adam inside him. He wants to feel it, all of it.

Adam captures him, holds him under himself. “You smell different. You’re not controlling it. I won’t stop. I can’t.”

“I don’t care.” He moves slightly under Adam so all Adam has to do is push in. He’s ready. He’s been ready the whole morning.

“You’re burning,” Adam whispers in his ear, and he nods. “Your skin is hot to the touch. I’ve never had someone like you before.”

“Stop talking...” Tommy bites his lip, draws blood, and Adam moves a hand to Tommy’s throat, tilting his head back and pushing in at the same time. It’s not enough, not deep enough, and Tommy groans, his skin too tight for him. “Just fuck me. Please? Please. Please.”

Adam moves, and he’s all the way in, staying there, deep and shattering. Tommy wants to cry out but he can’t. He has no voice, no way to express himself so he holds onto Adam’s arms, bites down on his flesh, and lets Adam keep him there. It lasts for a long time, that quiet space between them, Adam inside him, breathing against his ear, and it makes his whole body ache. “Please... don’t stop,” he whispers, begs, curling his body under Adam, trying to get closer.

When Adam pulls back and thrusts into him Tommy swallows the sounds, his eyes watering. Adam doesn’t let Tommy move much; he just rolls his hips, staying mostly inside him, keeping them so close they are soon sweaty and sticky.

“God...” Tommy breathes out, trying to handle it, accept it, all of it, the fact that he’s going to let Adam come inside him, and he’s not going to care. And if Adam wants to knot him that’s going to happen too.

Adam pushes Tommy’s legs further apart with his knees, but otherwise he stays on top of Tommy, biting his neck, nuzzling it. It’s like Adam has buried himself into him for good. Tommy is okay with that, except he wants things to progress, too. He wants Adam’s baby growing inside him. He wants it to happen. “Please breed me,” he whispers, out of his mind. “Knot me.”

Adam groans. “I’m going to...” he whispers like he regrets it, and Tommy can’t understand why. He wants it, more than anything. “Please don’t hate me for this.” Adam fucks him then, pulling almost out, then thrusting in, Tommy so wet and open and ready it feels nothing but good.

When he feels Adam stiffen above him he tries to brace himself for it, tries to make himself ready, but it’s not possible. The knot spreads him wide, locks them together, and Tommy cries out, Adam biting his shoulder hard.

He feels vulnerable to the core, and he knows what it means, what Adam’s seed inside him means, and his heart beats like crazy. Then he hears another heartbeat - Adam’s - and it stops every panicky thought inside him and he just feels.

Adam stays there forever, holding Tommy close and spreading him open, demanding all his attention, every last piece of him, and all Tommy can do is give it to him. He’s letting it happen.

It’s not possible to hold onto anything because it’s too much for him. His wolf pushes out, nails digging into Adam’s skin, his teeth sharp, biting at Adam, but Adam just holds him there, and Tommy takes it, has to take it because there’s nowhere to go.

Adam comes inside him for a long time, longer than Tommy thought it would last, longer than he’s able to take it. He feels full, his stomach taut, and he didn’t know it would be like this, that he would feel like this, like he wants it, like this is what he was made for.

When it’s over Adam doesn’t pull out, just whispers, “I’m supposed to stay inside you to ensure that you’ll get pregnant.”

Tommy turns his head to the side and lets Adam stay there. All he does is breathe.

“I don’t know what to say.” Adam brushes Tommy’s hair off his face, sweet and gentle. “Are you alright?”

He tries to shrug, but Adam is still too close.

“You didn’t come?” Adam doesn’t wait for his answer, just snakes a hand under them and finds the wet spot. He strokes Tommy’s side like he’s someone valuable, precious, loved, and Tommy thinks about the possible baby inside him, and he’s not at all surprised by Adam’s reaction.

Tommy is exhausted, and his mind is clear again, the fog of the heat gone, but he doesn’t want to think.

Adam feels heavy on top of him, but maybe it’s a good thing. He feels so heavy on his own, and Adam’s heaviness makes everything solid.

“Tell me you wanted this,” Adam whispers in his ear. “Please.”

That affects him, hurts him in a way he can’t even explain. “Hey...” He tries to turn enough to look at Adam, and Adam lets him, still staying inside him. “I did. I do. What are you thinking?” He sees it on Adam’s face, and it breaks his heart. “You’re being stupid. I’ve been trained to control the heat. I just didn’t want to anymore. And I am conflicted. I don’t know how to make every side of me want this. I can’t. And a part of me will never accept this because it’s not my choice, but... If I have to do this, you’re the only one I want to do this with. You’re the reason I’m willing to do this.”

“So you don’t regret it?”

“No. But I’m scared. We can’t return it. What if I fuck this up? What if... I don’t know. It’s a person, Adam.”

Adam kisses the side of Tommy’s head. “Someone a bit like you.”

That’s surprising, heart-wrenching, and he hides his face. “And you.” He chokes on those words.

“Yeah...”

Adam holds him close long after it’s over, stroking Tommy’s sides and stomach. It feels weird, but he doesn’t try to stop Adam.

He sleeps in Adam’s room after that.

*

Making babies turns out to be the most fun he’s ever had. Adam becomes the worst worker in the history of his company because he leaves every time Tommy calls, and stays gone as long as it takes. Fortunately, their personal matters have been blessed by the Grand Alpha, and nobody says anything to Adam about his dreadful work ethic. 

They have sex everywhere: on the kitchen table, in the shower, on every floor of the apartment, but the balcony is the scariest of them all. When Adam fucks Tommy on the balcony he forces Tommy’s head back, his hand over Tommy’s eyes, and it makes him feel safe. How Adam knows these things is beyond Tommy, and what’s even more disturbing is the way the wolf reacts to feeling safe. It craves for that feeling, and when it happens the wolf settles, makes it clear that this is where they belong. 

Tommy can’t disagree anymore, can’t deny the wolf anything, and when Adam knots him on the cold concrete floor of the balcony he’s more Omega than ever before, letting Adam love him, not fighting, not holding back, not trying to stop anything from happening.

Then one rainy afternoon they are lying on the living room floor, tangled in each other and the sheets they’ve pulled off the bed when Adam whispers in his ear, “It’s happened.”

He can’t breathe for a second, can’t think of anything, because there’s a baby inside him, and it makes no sense to him. He’s never thought of this moment, not really, not even when they started this, when he agreed to this. He doesn’t feel any different. He can’t hear heartbeats or smell anything weird. It feels unreal.

“How do you know?” he whispers in return. 

Adam holds Tommy’s head between his hands, kissing his temple, then says, “I have no idea. I just do. You feel different.”

Tommy curls closer to Adam, wants to be held tight. He has no idea how to explain that to Adam, but he doesn’t have to. Adam just pulls him close and keeps him there. He’s scared. 

“I feel the need to protect you.” Adam nuzzles Tommy’s neck, his voice soft and quiet. “That need is getting stronger. And you feel warmer, softer. I also want to say I hear the heartbeats, but it’s too early for that. I hear your heart though, and it’s beating heavier than before.”

He hides his face in Adam’s neck, pressing even closer. “Is... Is this special for you?”

Adam groans. “Is this...? Tommy, it’s my baby.” He sounds like it hurts him. 

“Do I mean something to you? Other than this? Something more?” Tommy fears the answer because everything has been arranged for them. 

“You have me wrapped around your little finger,” Adam says, kissing Tommy’s shoulder. “I’m whipped.” He sounds like he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. “You carrying my baby is a dream come true, and I can’t believe this is my life. That’s how special you are to me.”

Tommy tries to breathe through those words. He sits up, pulls his legs close to his body, and just stares at Adam. 

“You don’t believe me?”

“It’s not that.”

“What is it then?”

“You love me?” Tommy almost hiccups, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Very much.”

Tommy leans forward, but doesn’t touch Adam. “Really?” 

“I want to tie my life to you with blood.”

That makes him squeak. He gets up, pulls his briefs and t-shirt on, watching Adam who looks at him with a funny expression. He should probably say something to Adam, reassure him somehow, but instead he grabs a pillow and runs to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

He can hear Adam stalking outside. 

Tommy breathes against the wall for a while, trying to calm himself, but a million things surge through his brain. Adam loves him. He’s having Adam’s baby. He’s pregnant. Adam wants to give his life to Tommy. He can’t take the emotions, and he doubles over, shaking. 

When he’s had his little moment of panicking he pulls himself together and walks up to the mirror, still clutching the pillow. 

He pushes it under his shirt, then turns sideways, trying to see how he’ll look, what will happen to him. He presses a palm against the mirror because what he sees makes him feel faint. 

“Tommy?”

He closes his eyes, exhaling, then says, “I’m fine. All’s fine.” He falls on his knees, his mind darkening, the world spinning, and then he’s gone. 

When he opens his eyes Adam has him against his chest, and the door has been pulled off its hinges. Adam is stroking his hair off his face. “What happened? Are you alright?”

Tommy wants to throw up, but he’s too comfortable in Adam’s arms to get up. “I think I’m supposed to eat more iron.”

“You haven’t been eating much,” Adam says, and it’s not a question. He notices things because he’s always watching Tommy. He pats Tommy’s pillow-stomach and asks, “What’s this?”

It’s embarrassing, but fuck it, Adam is his partner in crime. “I wanted to see what’s going to happen to me... how I’ll look.”

Adam literally goes soft. Tommy can’t describe it in any other way. His arms around Tommy feel gentler, warmer, his eyes turn tender, and he looks at Tommy like he’s never seen this side of him before. “Awwwww...”

Tommy swats Adam’s arm, but Adam just continues to smile, that goofy expression on his face. “Don’t awwww me. I’m not awwww-worthy.”

“I can’t wait to see you with a growing belly.”

“I’ll look ridiculous with my skinny legs.” He stares at Adam, tries to see if there’s a hint of mocking on his face. He finds none. 

“You’ll look beautiful.”

He leans his head against Adam’s shoulder, feeling safe: safe to be himself, safe from dangers of the world, safe. He sighs. 

“You know... You can do anything you want here. We can even move if you want.” Adam sounds a little insecure, like he doesn’t know how Tommy will react to his sudden declaration. It’s clear he’s been thinking about it, though, so Tommy thinks about it, too.

“Can I redecorate the guest room?”

“Baby room?”

Tommy nods. 

“Can I help?”

Tommy grins. “If you let me choose the colors.”

“No black.”

“Black is not a color.” He curls closer, Adam’s warmth making him feel happy. “Don’t let me mess this up,” he whispers, and Adam kisses his forehead, whispering back, “You can’t. You’re the sweetest person I know.”

“You’re biased. I’m your husband.” 

Adam chuckles. “Yes, you are.”

“What if my body can’t handle it?” He breathes Adam’s scent in, trying to stay calm. “What if I fail the baby?”

“You’re a werewolf, and you deliver babies for a living. You’ll know if something is about to go wrong. You’ll do fine.”

“What if the baby gets sick? What if we’ll make terrible parenting decisions and he’ll... she’ll end up being an awful person?” He’s starting to panic again. “What if the Alpha side of me will never accept her... him... God!”

Adam strokes his arm, and it makes him feel loved. “You can’t ruin anyone. You’ll love them to death, and you’ll do anything for them. That’s just how your heart works.”

“What if--”

“Tommy,” Adam grabs his chin and tilts his head up, “shut up.”

“What if--”

“No more what ifs,” Adam says, then kisses him. “We’ll worry about everything when things happen. We’ll read every book. We’ll do our best. We’ll be prepared. And whatever happens after that happens. One small step at a time, okay?”

“But...” Tommy looks at Adam and shuts up because Adam is right. He’ll kill himself with worrying if he doesn’t draw a line somewhere. “You’ll do this with me?”

“Yeah, I’ll do this with you. All of it.”

He believes Adam.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've never guessed that I would love writing mpreg so much. It's one of those things I thought I'd never do: write mpreg. I guess I've soon crossed all those lines I made for myself for no reason whatsoever. :) I hope you like it too. @aislinntlc is doing a wonderful job as my beta. For some reason I love it when she tells me something doesn't quite work. :) It's awesome to try to figure out how to make something work. I guess I'm learning something new right now... how to properly edit a story. Thank you for reading and for commenting. It makes my day every time. <33333


	3. Do Not Approach a Pregnant Alpha

Tommy thinks Adam has been totally unreasonable after they found out Tommy is pregnant. Adam makes sure he gets everything he needs and more. He even bathes Tommy like he's some kind of a fragile doll and not an Alpha werewolf. Tommy is losing his patience. Especially since Adam doesn't want to let him move about as he pleases.

Tommy has heard all the stories. He knows what happens to Omegas who get kidnapped by other packs. He knows about the breeding programs. He knows. It doesn't mean he can't take care of himself. 

One night, they are sitting on the couch, and Adam is rubbing Tommy's feet, and it feels too good. It makes him bristle. Damn Adam and his magical fingers. Tommy lies further down, trying to fight his stupid mind and his stupid ideas. He wants to let Adam take care of him. It's Adam's right. But it's so so hard for him to let go.

"You're quiet," Adam says, staring at the TV screen, but Tommy is pretty sure Adam has no idea what's going on in the movie.

"I'm pissed at you and Mom."

Adam still doesn't look at him. "Why?"

"Did you know she added security? Like instead of two people following me, now there's four."

"She's just worried. We all are."

"Nothing's gonna happen to me. There haven't been any attacks for over ten years against our pack. I won't live in fear." But he already does. The baby inside him is making him realize how it feels to love someone he wants to protect with his last breath. He's imagining all kinds of things, but at some point, he will have to let that child explore the world freely. Right now, he still has everything under control. Right now, he can do everything to stop anything from happening. Later, he will have to let go. The thought scares him to death.

Adam sighs. "I know."

"You want to lock me up and throw away the key, don't you?"

Adam nods, but doesn't say anything.

"I don't blame you." He grins, waiting for Adam to turn to look at him. When he doesn't, Tommy pokes him with his foot.

Adam's eyes are wary. "You understand?"

"Yeah, I do." Tommy puts a hand over his slightly rounder stomach. "I don't know how I'm going to let her out of the apartment."

"Her?" Adam smiles, touching Tommy's toes.

Tommy shrugs. "I so see us having a girl. Can you imagine all the boys tailing after her? You’ll have to lock me in a closet when she goes on her first date."

Adam laughs, sounding more relaxed than in ages.

"I know what you're doing, but loosen up a little," Tommy says, knowing that Adam will listen to him now. "I will take care of myself. I promise. I'm good at it."

Adam pulls Tommy's knee close to his mouth, kisses it, then looks at him with concern and love. "I know you are. Doesn't make me stop from worrying."

Tommy sits up, pulls his legs under himself, and leans against Adam's side. "You're smothering me."

"Sorry." Adam wraps his arm around Tommy. "What do you need?"

"Less acting like I'm a child and more trusting me as a partner."

Adam looks solemn.

"I won't ignore the dangers, okay? And I'll let you take care of me." He winces when he says the words, and Adam notices it but says nothing. "Just give me room to breathe. Be on my side. Mom is already driving me nuts."

"But you won't try to lose the security?" Adam sounds like he's not beyond begging, and that makes Tommy realize how serious he thinks the threat is. There have been several reported kidnappings every year, but none close to their territory, and they've made allies of their surrounding packs. The nasty fuckers live miles away; they are just distant nightmares. Their pack hasn't been at war for a long time.

Tommy buries his face in Adam's neck, scenting him. Adam is agitated, but he trusts Tommy. That smells so good. "I won't."

Adam holds him tighter. "Just remember that you're my world."

"Me and Bambi?"

"She has a name now?"

"Would you prefer poopbot?"

"Oh my god, shut up."

"Make me."

Adam attacks him with kisses, pushing him down on the couch, and Tommy spread his legs, wrapping them around Adam. Yeah, this man makes him happy.

*

His first routine check up comes, and everything is as it’s supposed to be. They explain to him when and how they’ll do the c-section, and how long they think it will take for him to recover from it. Tommy knows it’s different for all werewolves, and since he’s an Alpha-Omega he’s also a special case. They think he’ll recover faster, but his dual nature might also create problems. He’s glad they are taking their time to explain things even though he knows most of it already. He wants to be reassured. He wants to discuss it with professionals like himself to make sure everything will go right. 

Adam is there with him, but because Tommy is a bundle of nerves, Adam gives him space and doesn’t try to take part in it any more than Tommy can handle. 

When he squeezes the arm of his chair a bit too hard Adam takes his hand, but that’s it. He even leaves all the questions to Tommy. 

The funny thing is he doesn’t get any morning sickness. Instead, he gets horrible headaches, and sometimes he doesn’t leave the darkness of their bedroom at all. Most of the time he’s able to work, though, and he does as much as he can at home because he wants to be useful. 

Adam gets his fair share of Tommy’s mood swings, and Tommy apologizes by cooking Adam’s favorite things or drawing him a bath after a long day at work. Tommy tries to be reasonable, but there are moments when he just can’t stand anything, and he climbs up the walls, throws tantrums, and bites Adam’s head off because he’s there and because he’s safe. 

Somehow they make it work though, because soon, Tommy is on his second trimester, and it’s really starting to show. 

One morning, he can’t stop staring at himself in the long mirror after a shower. He just looks so weird. 

Adam is brushing his teeth, getting ready for work, but when he notices Tommy looking at himself he turns around and smiles. “You’re beautiful, in case you’re wondering.”

Tommy puts his hands over his round stomach. He doesn’t look fat at all. He looks exactly like there’s something inside him. 

He thinks of the movie, _Alien_ and shudders. 

“What is it?” Adam asks, moving closer. 

He doesn’t know, then suddenly it dawns on him. “She’s hiccuping.”

Adam’s eyes are huge as he stares at Tommy. “Really?”

It’s stupid but Tommy is fighting back emotions that are trying to overwhelm him. For the first time he feels something other than the tiny heartbeats. It becomes that much more real, and he’s speechless. He grabs Adam’s hand and pulls it against his stomach. “Can you feel it?”

“I can hear it now,” Adam whispers, concentrating, his eyes closed. “Oh my god...”

“Yeah...”

Adam pulls Tommy’s back against his chest, wraps his arms around him, and just holds him there. “I love you. I love this.”

That leads to a quicky on the living room floor, Tommy lying on his side and Adam entering him from behind. Adam whispers sweet things in his ear the whole time, and that means more to him than the orgasm he gets. 

They are both late for work when they finally leave the apartment, but neither of them minds. Tommy’s mother may be a meddlesome person, but she also gives them certain liberties they wouldn’t get otherwise - at least Adam would’ve lost his job ages ago. And everyone in their pack knows that they are not doing this just to get a family of their own. 

Tommy encounters quite a few people who find his condition odd on a daily bases, and this morning is not an exception. When he steps through the doors of the hospital a patient stares at him openly, at his stomach and his green nurse’s attire. He’s clearly pregnant now, and even though it’s known that a few werewolf males can and do get pregnant it’s still a sight to be seen. 

He tries to ignore it, but it gets to him sometimes because he’s not comfortable with it either. He’s a tattooed punk rocker, an Alpha werewolf, a man. He’s not supposed to be carrying a child. He’s not the one that should be having all these feelings. His ankles shouldn’t be swollen, and he shouldn’t be the one who gets strange urges in the middle of the night. 

Tommy has only once assisted in a c-section done to a male Omega. That left Tommy scarred and he doesn’t even know why. It went well. The baby was born healthy, and the Omega survived, but something about that experience just didn’t sit right with him. 

This was never supposed to be him. He’s older than most Omegas when they become fertile, and he thought this would never happen to him. 

Adam is the only thing that keeps him sane. 

He calls Adam during his lunch hour, needing the connection right this minute. When Adam answers his phone Tommy says quickly, “Say something nice, please.”

Adam is quiet for a second, then hums. “I’ve been thinking about you and Bambi. I want to take pictures of you.”

Tommy is not sure if he wants to remember himself like this. “Say something other than what’s happening to me right now.”

“Oh...”

“Everyone is staring at me today. Patients are the worst, but the receptionist was almost as bad. She smiled like we were sharing a secret.”

Adam lets out a tiny laugh, like he’s trying to hold it in but can’t. “Baby, you saw yourself this morning. You’re glowing right now.”

“I feel like an alien.”

“You’re perfect just the way you are.”

Tommy kicks at the leg of the table in front of him. He growls into the phone. 

“You are,” Adam insists. 

“Say something nicer.”

“I’m thinking of a movie marathon. Let’s invite Ashley and the others over and watch three bad movies.”

“Why bad?”

“Because that way we can bash them, laugh at them, and talk over them.” Adam sounds delighted. 

Tommy bites his nail. “This weekend?”

“Or tonight if you really want to.” 

He thinks about it. “Weekend is better. I’ll be too dead today.” His feet are already killing him. His work is not designed for pregnancy. 

“I’ll send them messages. Do you want me to buy the snacks?”

He might love Adam just a little bit. “Yeah...”

Adam lets out a warm sigh. “Feeling any better?”

Maybe. He shrugs. 

“I can’t see you, baby.”

Tommy grins. “I don’t want to jump out of the window anymore.”

“Don’t say that.” Adam sounds vehement. 

That’s just stupid. “I was joking.” 

“I know that. Still... Please.”

“You know I won’t let anything happen to us.” It’s almost a question. Adam should know. Tommy would never do anything to jeopardize the baby.

“I know. It’s just the idea. I can’t handle it at the moment. I can’t handle even ideas. Please, don’t put them in my head.” Adam groans. “I know I’m stupid, okay? I know.”

That makes Tommy close his eyes and whisper, quiet laughter in his voice, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Adam sounds baffled. 

“For being equally terrible.”

Adam laughs. 

“I can handle this because of you.”

“Yeah?”

“You make me want to do this. You make me want to be a parent. You make it easier. You let me be terrible with you.”

“I love you, Tommy.”

That still makes his heart skip a beat. Still. “I know.” He breathes a few times, hoping that Adam knows he’s saying the same thing even if he’s not using words.

“Good,” Adam says softly, and Tommy breathes so much easier the rest of the day.

*

Tommy gets a strange urge at ten o’clock on a Friday evening when Adam is at some stupid work event, and their fridge has nothing Tommy would like to eat. He feels like eating though and hunger drives him to the streets of LA. 

He’s hunting for gherkins. 

Not many places are open, and he has to go to seven different stores to even find them. By the time he’s managed, it’s already midnight. 

He’s low on gas so he goes to the gas station, and when he’s filling the tank he feels people approaching. He looks to his left and sees a group of five, all of them werewolves. 

Tommy sniffs the air, trying to figure out if any of them are Alphas. 

“How come a pretty thing like yourself is out alone at this hour?” the tallest of them says once they are close enough to be seen properly. 

Tommy tilts his head but says nothing. He’s learned a lot from his mother. He’s wearing his sweatpants and Adam’s T-shirt, and his face is makeup free. He doesn’t have a mask, but he doesn’t need one with these wolves. He continues to fill the tank. 

“Hey, we’re talking to you, princess.” They are ten feet away when Tommy pulls the nozzle out of the tank of his car and sets it back on the pump. He still doesn’t look their way, just goes about his business as if there’s no one bothering him. He knows it’s making them more annoyed, but if he wants this to go his way this is how it is. 

“We have ourselves an Omega,” one of them says, and Tommy grins, his claws out. 

He turns to look at them sideways, his fangs descending. “Guess again.”

To their credit, they only step back once, then the biggest of them stops, stares at Tommy with disbelief, and growls, “You’re an abomination.”

Tommy wonders briefly if others see him that way too, but he doesn’t really care because he knows what Adam thinks and that’s enough. “Yes, I am. Do you want to test me?” He pauses. “Please do. Make my night.”

All the others hesitate except the one who said Tommy is an abomination. He takes a step forward, and that’s a mistake he’ll regret for the rest of his life. Tommy lets out a roar and guts the guy with his claws, sinking them deep into his stomach through layers of clothing. 

The roar was enough to scare the others into running, but this guy, he falls on his knees in front of Tommy, sputtering blood. Tommy pulls his claws out, blood flying everywhere, including his face, and he puts one hand over his stomach, taking a step back. “Never approach a pregnant Alpha.”

He senses people running in his direction, and he knows who they are. He also knows they’re going be punished by his mother. “You’re a little late,” he says patiently, walking back to his car when his bodyguards push the guy all the way down. 

They can clean up the mess. 

When he gets home he sits on the hall floor, letting all the fear sink in now that he’s safe. He holds his stomach, not crying, not shaking, not panicking. He just stares at the wall and doesn’t think.

That’s where Adam finds him when he comes home, and the pure horror on Adam’s face makes Tommy realize that he should’ve washed the blood away, should’ve changed his clothes. 

He can’t hear what Adam is saying, but he knows what’s causing the frantic panic. Tommy grabs Adam’s arm and says very carefully, “The blood is not mine.”

Adam lets out a breath, crumbling at Tommy’s feet, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling Tommy into a crushing hug. He doesn’t say anything, but Tommy can feel the thoughts pouring out of him. 

“I didn’t try to lose the security. I was hunting food.” He knows he sounds childish, but he doesn’t want the blame for this. It wasn’t his fault. 

“You’re okay?” Adam whispers close to his ear. 

“I’m fine. We’re fine. I just had to slice him up a bit. He wouldn’t yield otherwise.”

“Is he... dead?”

Tommy holds Adam, buries his nose in Adam’s chest. “No...”

“Your mother has him?”

“All of them more likely.”

Adam growls. “How many?”

“I’m fine.”

“How many, Tommy?”

“Five.”

Adam pulls him impossibly closer. 

“I’m strong.” Tommy huffs. “They ran.”

Adam laughs, but there’s no real mirth behind the sound. “I know you are. It doesn’t mean someone can’t hurt you.”

“Someone can hurt you too.” He breathes against Adam’s neck now, his pulse slowing down. 

Adam nods, then gets up and lifts Tommy in his arms, making him squeal. “We need a bath.”

Tommy couldn’t agree more. 

Adam undresses him, helps him out of the bloody clothes, then washes the gore off his skin. When Tommy sits in the bath, waiting for the water to rise up, Adam gets rid of his own clothes. They look at each other intently. 

Tommy bites his lower lip, then says, “You don’t want to let me out of your sight, right?”

“Nope.”

“You know you have to.”

“Yup.”

“Gimme more than that.”

“I wanna kill the bastard. I won’t. I wanna lock you in. I won’t. I wanna tail you for the rest of your life. I won’t. What else is there? I can’t save you from the world. I can’t stop anything. All I can hope for is years and years with you. That’s all. I can hope for it. I can wish for it. I can’t force it. And when she’s born... I want to wrap you both in bubble wrap.” Adam is pulling at his own hair, and Tommy loves him a little bit more.

He grins. “I’d let you do it to her.” 

“Bubble wrap?”

“Yeah. Or we could buy an island.”

“Why is the world such a stupid place? Why would anyone want to hurt you?”

Tommy shrugs. “Because they think they can.”

Adam walks up to the bathtub, pushes Tommy slightly out of the way, and sits behind him. Then he wraps himself around Tommy. 

“Octopus.”

Adam bites his earlobe. “Shut up. You love it.”

Tommy sinks into Adam’s hold, letting himself relax completely. They are quiet for a while, then Tommy breaks the silence with: “Do you think I’m an abomination?” He knows the answer, or he thinks he knows. He still needs to hear it. 

Adam doesn’t ask why, he just leans closer, whispering in Tommy’s ear, “I think you’re a miracle.”

And that makes Tommy shake, makes his eyes burn. It’s the one thing that breaks the dam. He doesn’t cry because it’s not like that. It’s not about relief or even feeling loved or accepted. It’s about letting himself break open in front of Adam, letting Adam see inside. He doesn’t say a word, and neither does Adam. He just entwines their fingers, smiling, his chest aching.

*

The last few weeks are the worst. Tommy is waddling around, his stomach so big he can’t even pull his socks on. He’s on parental leave already, fixing Bambi’s room so he won’t drive himself crazy. They know now she’s a girl so Tommy has decided to paint her room green, and he’s currently drawing two dragons on her wall. 

Adam is bringing in all the new furniture they’ve bought for her. 

Tommy sits on a stool, the door open to the balcony so the paint won’t make him feel dizzy. He’s concentrating hard because he’s drawing the eyes now, and he wants them to be perfect. The model he’s projecting on the wall is a mix between a fairy tale dragon and a Disney dragon, something that will never be scary. They’ll protect his baby girl.

“Tell me again why we didn’t do this a month ago?” Adam asks, dropping one last piece of furniture by the door: an armchair. They’ll do all the last minute decorating the day after tomorrow once the paint has dried. 

“Because I got lazy.” Tommy grins, looking up at Adam. 

He gets a brilliant smile and a kiss on his nose. Then, to his utter horror, there’s so much pain in his stomach he almost falls off the stool. Adam catches Tommy in time and lifts him in his arms. “What is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Does it feel anything like they said it would?” 

“I don’t know.” Now he’s panicking, all rationality escaping him. “I don’t know.”

They’d packed an overnight bag for the hospital a week ago, just in case, and that comes in handy now because Adam can barely find his car keys while carrying Tommy around. “Should I call an ambulance?”

Tommy shakes his head. They’ll be faster on their own. “Just get me to the hospital.”

He tries to breathe while sitting next to Adam in the car. He’s in so much pain it can’t be normal, and he’s not even due yet. He needs to stay calm. He needs to be strong. 

“You’ll be fine,” Adam says, glancing at him. “You’ll be fine. I promise.”

Adam doesn’t know that, but it doesn’t matter. It still makes Tommy feel a little better. 

They reach the hospital in record time, and Tommy is wheeled to the examination room immediately. Before he knows it they are getting him ready for the emergency c-section because of placental abruption. 

He’s asking for Adam, and the nurse tells him that Adam’s changing his clothes and will be there in a moment to sit by his side. 

They give him antacid medication to drink, just in case he’ll need general anesthesia. It’ll neutralize his stomach acid and prevent him from vomiting while unconscious. He can’t stop thinking, can’t stop from checking everything they do. He’s getting antibiotics through the IV, and they’re lifting a screen above his waist. He squeezes the side of the bed, his heart beating fast. 

“Try to relax. It’s a minor abruption, and there’s not a lot of blood. The baby will be fine.” The nurse’s voice is so soothing, and he just looks at her, scared out of his mind. 

Adam runs in and that makes Tommy extend his hand. He’s failing at his task, his body betraying him, but he sees no blame in Adam’s eyes, just concern. “Hey baby,” Adam says, and the nurse leaves them. 

His lower body is numb already because of the epidural and extra medication, but he can still feel some pressure. All the smells are so weird even though he’s worked in a hospital for years now. 

“I can hear her heartbeats,” Adam whispers. 

“She’s okay,” Tommy says, trying to focus his eyes on something, but he can’t seem to concentrate on anything. They are starting the surgery, and he knows the doctor is making the incision, sees it from the way she’s standing. 

Adam is holding his hand, squeezing hard. 

There’s a moment when her heart quiets down so much he can’t even hear it, and Adam leans close, whispering, “Still beating.”

Tommy holds onto those words for the long seconds when he can’t hear a thing, and when the tiny heart starts its work again he lets out a ragged breath, a laugh, a cry. He doesn’t care. Adam squeezes him, holds him, and then they hear her cry. 

The nurse shows the baby to them briefly, letting Tommy capture her hand, and then she takes her to be examined. 

Tommy is beyond exhausted, and he’s so grateful Adam is there. While the doctor slowly closes him up layer by layer, Adam whispers stupid things to him about their future and how much he loves Tommy and how this is just the beginning. 

Then the nurse comes over and hands their baby to Adam who brings her close to Tommy. They can’t stop touching her, and Tommy can’t believe he did that, can’t believe she’s theirs. She’s completely healthy, has a bit of dark hair, and she’s just so much smaller than he ever thought.

They wheel him to the recovery room, and he has to stay there for the day. He’s recovering fast, but even with his werewolf healing, he’ll be weak for at least a week. 

“Oh my god,” Adam finally says when they are alone and staring at Bambi like she’s dropped from heaven. “I’m a dad.”

Tommy smiles. He has no words, no strength left in him, but he’s happy. 

Adam is lying in the bed with him, and they have Bambi between them wrapped in a blanket. She’s so so tiny and wrinkly. 

“Is she pretty just because she’s ours?” Adam asks, his voice quiet and peaceful.

“Both,” Tommy says, touching the small fingers, all ten of them. 

“She looks like Ivy, doesn’t she?” There’s a mesmerized look on Adam’s face, and Tommy agrees. That’s who she'll be a little later once they're used to calling her that. Right now, she’s still Bambi to them.

“I think I’m never going to recover from this,” Adam says. “I’ll be stupid for her for the rest of my life.”

He feels the same way. “I don’t mind.” He touches Adam’s arm. “I love you no matter how stupid you get.”

Adam snorts, but Tommy hears the genuine emotion behind the sound. Tommy is not sure if he’s ever said it out loud, or if he’s ever meant it as much as he does right now. In any case, Adam is affected, and he tries to hide it but can’t. 

“Yeah, I love you,” Tommy says again, more determined to make Adam see it. 

“I fell for you in that pool,” Adam whispers, hiding his face in their little girl’s back. “I’ve loved you for a long time.”

“You what?”

“I thought you’d always be unattainable. You’re so strong and so pig-headed. And you hated me so much.”

Tommy strokes Adam’s hair, his hand shaking a little. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Adam kisses Bambi’s head, then looks at Tommy. He doesn’t say anything even though it seems like he has a lot on his mind. 

“I wasn’t ready before,” Tommy says quietly, and he knows it’s true. He couldn’t have handled any of this before. Now, he can let Adam love him. “Thanks for waiting.” He brushes his thumb over Adam’s cheek.

Tommy feels content, and it’s hard for him to keep his eyes open, but when Adam grabs his chin and whispers close to his ear: “you’re so worth the wait,” Tommy knows he can go to sleep. His family will be there when he wakes up.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished!!! Yay! I'm really happy about it. I hope you like it, and I hope it gave you something. I loved writing these two, and I'll miss them a little. Thank you so much for reading this.


End file.
